


Waffles

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Aubreytheladyflame (formerly of Tumblr) prompted: iron giant(tony/bruce), "clint made waffles," the tower after defeating loki





	Waffles

Maybe it’s that Tony never sleeps, so he never noticed it until the days following Loki’s New York visit, but Bruce is an  _annoying_  morning person. 

Well, Tony does sleep, but often after his body gives out, usually mid-sentence and then he finds himself awake hours later, a blanket covering him, courtesy of Dum-E or You. But don’t tell Pepper that – she tends to get very cross with him when that happens.

But after New York, Tony finds himself seeking his bed out more – maybe it’s that his age is showing, or the near-death experience, but immediately post-New York, Tony finds himself sleeping a lot. 

Which is where he also discovers Bruce is so damn cheery in the morning. Sometimes he’s woken up by singing, sometimes it’s music blaring as Bruce putters around getting dressed. But whatever it is, it’s so damn cheery that Tony finds himself irritable in reaction. He’d like to sleep more, but dammit, that noise drags him up out of sleep and he’s up for the day.

This morning, it’s breakfast. Bruce practically kicks open the door and crawls into bed with Tony. “Hey,” he can feel Bruce nuzzling his cheek. “Clint made waffles. Wake up. There’s also bacon and more importantly, waffles.”

Tony opens one eye. Bruce is staring down at him with a smile, shirt not quite buttoned, so his dark chest hair is peeking out. 

“Fresh orange juice,” Bruce grins. “Waffles. Even bacon waffles.”

Tony offers a rakish smile back before pouncing on Bruce and smothering him with a kiss, which Bruce accepts, before pulling back with a smile.

“Eh,” Tony says, eyes sparkling, “Breakfast can wait.”

Maybe it’s not so bad that Bruce is a morning person.


End file.
